my_singing_monsters_ideasfandomcom-20200215-history
MSM 5:The lands of upbeat/ Islands
Rubber Island Elements on this Island: Rubber, Shroom, Radiation, Space . *Teleportation: None *Aquathereal Element: Virus *Teleportation Level: None *Cost: 250,000 Coins *Mirror Island?: Yes Upbeat Island Elements On This Island: Rubber, Shroom, Space, Hypno . *Teleportation: None *Aquathereal Element: Twilight *Teleportation Level: None *Cost: Free *Mirror Island?: Yes note E minor Universe Island Elements on this Island: Space, Hypno, Shroom, Radiation *Teleportation: None *Aquathereal Element: Phantom *Teleportation Level: None *Cost: 1,500,000 Coins *Mirror Island?: Yes . . . . Hypno Island Elements on this Island: Hypno, Rubber, Radiation, Shroom . *Teleportation: None *Aquathereal Element: Abyss *Teleportation Level: None *Cost: 7,500,000 Coins *Mirror Island?: Yes Radiation Island Elements on this Island: Radiation, Rubber, Space, Hypno *Teleportation: None *Aquathereal Element: Junk *Teleportation Level: None *Cost: 750,000 Coins *Mirror Island?: Yes Atlantic Aquarium * Teleportation:Yes * Aquathereal Element:All * Teleprtation Level:15 * Cost: 4 Atlantic Keys * Mirror Island?:No Bronze Island Lands of upbeats Gold Island . . .Teleportation: True . Aquathereal Element: None .Teleportation Level: 15+ . . . Slime Haven Elements On This Island: Slime, Shroom, Hypno, Radiation . . .Teleportation: None .Laveo Element: N/A Aquathereal Element: Sea . . . Slime Oasis Elements On This Island: Slime, Rubber, Space, Radiation . . .Teleportation: None .Laveo Element: N/A Aquathereal Element: Sea . . . Light Island (Formerly Slime Frontier) Elements On This Island: Slime, Shroom, Space, Light . .Teleportation: None .Laveo Element: N/A Aquathereal Element: Sea . . . Corruption Island Elements On This Island: Slime, Hypno, Rubber, Corruption . .Teleportation:None .Laveo Element: N/A .Aquathereal Element: Sea . . . Mystery Island Elements On This Island: Slime, Hypno, Space, Mystery . .Teleportation: None .Laveo Element: N/A Aquathereal Element: Sea . . . Toxic Island Elements On This Island: Slime, Hypno, Radiation, Toxic . .Teleportation: None .Laveo Element: N/A Aquathereal Element: Sea . . . Slime Carnival Elements On This Island: Space, Shroom, Radiation, Slime Teleportation: None Laveo Element: N/A Aquathereal Element: Sea * * * * Slime Mindfeild Elements On This Island: Space, Hypno, Radiation, Slime . .Teleportation: None .Laveo Element: N/A Aquathereal Element: Sea . . . Slime Kingdom Elements On This Island: Shroom, Rubber, Hypno, Space, Radiation, Slime Teleportation: None Laveo Element: N/A Aquathereal Element: Sea * * * * * * Geometry Wastland (Formerly Slime Upland) Elements On This Island: Slime, Space, Hypno, Geometry Time Oasis Elements On This Island:Shroom,Hypno,Radiation,Time Time Dimension Elements on this Island:Rubber,Space,Radiation,Time Time Aether Elements on this Island:Shroom,Space,Hypno,Time Time Bog Elements on this Island:Rubber,Hypno,Radiation,Time Multidimensional Memory (Formerly Time Grotto) Elements on this Island:Space,Hypno,Time,Absctact Aura Fields Elements on This Islan:Rubber,Space,Radiation,Aura Composerbeat Island Uses All Monsters From The Upbeat Class . . . . . . . Laveo Island Uses all monsters from the Laveo Class . . .Teleportation: False .Laveo Element: All Aquathereal Element: None .Teleportation Level: 15+ Volcano! Inferno! All Desert Islanders And Truccus Teleportation: True Laveo Element: None Aquathereal Element: None Teleportation Level: 20+ For Truccus Deep Void Uses All Monsters From The Darkness Class Teleportation: True Laveo Element: None Aquathereal Element: None Teleportation Level: 30+ With All Darks Radioactive island Uses all monsters except Laveos Teleportation: True Laveo Element: None Aquathereal Element: None Teleportation Level: 35+ Sky Heaven Teleportation: True Monsters On This Island: * Vocodexx * Truccus * Xiibuss * Slapoda * Confurrz Laveo Element: None Aquathereal Element: None Teleportation Level: 40+ Upbeathenge All Celestial Monsters Can Go Here ]] Laveo Element: None Aquathereal Element: None Teleportation: None Freezing Frostbite *Teleportation: Yes *Aquathereal Element: None *Teleportation Level: None *Cost: 900,000,108 Coins *Mirror Island?: No SpookBeat Special *Teleportation: True *Aquathereal Element: All *Teleportation Level: 20+ For All Canon Monsters *Cost: Free During Halloween, 9,000 Atlantic Keys on any other day. *Mirror Island?: No Bonus Monsters: *I'm putting this as a placeholder because i don't know the species of monsters like that "oooo" ghost in the begining.* Rarebeat Island *Teleportation: True *Aquathereal Element: All *Teleportation Level: 100+ For All Rare Monsters *Cost: When You Reach Level 30 * Mirror Island?: No Tribal Moon * Elements on this island: Rubber, Shoorm, universe, hypno, radiation, Moon * * Cost:1,000,000 * Mirror island: Not Category:Islands Category:MantisBoi Category:Still chill